Cam's Sick Day
by girlmeetssuburbs
Summary: Cam's sick. Find out what happens!
1. Not A Good Morning

Cam woke up regular time for school but this time he didn't feel like himself.

His stomach was killing him he felt like he was going to puke any minute.

"Ugh, I got practice I can't miss another one, they'll think I'm faking again" Cam said to himself.

He got dressed and went downstairs to find some Pepto to last him throughout the school day.

He poured some milk and swallowed the Pepto.

His House Mom was sitting in the Family Room drinking coffee.

"Cam, you okay in there? Bus is almost here" she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Almost ready" Cam said back to her.

Cam left the house in a hurry so she wouldn't suspect anything.

He got to school and met up with Maya.

Cam had been getting sick all week and Maya could sense it.

But, she never really told him.

It was Friday and Cam had one of his big hockey games to play in.

Cam walked up to Maya's locker with a flushed look on his face.

He was coughing violently.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Maya asked him.

"Yeah, fine why?" Cam asked and continued to cough.

"You don't look like yourself today and you're coughing" Maya said.

She was scared to tell him she knew he was sick.

"I'm fine. Just allergies" Cam said, lying to Maya.

"You have allergies in December?" Maya said suspiciously.

"Cam, you're sick" Maya said and reached her arm out to feel his forehead.

"You have a fever. Let's go. You have to go home" Maya said.

"Maya! I'm fine. I have a game tonight, if I'm not in school then I can't play" Cam yelled and started coughing.

"But, you're sick. You can't play hockey if you're sick! It's going to make you worse" Maya explained to Cam.

Cam groaned at Maya.

"You've gotta get home. I'll take you to the nurse" Maya said.

"Fine" Cam said.

"Your health is important" Maya said.

Ironically, Cam's House-Mom was home for the day!

Cam just kept coughing. He couldn't stop.

Maya dropped him off at the nurse and explained to her what was wrong.

She kissed him on the head and left to go to her first class.

Cam sat in the Nurses office, he felt dizzy.

"Campbell Saunders, first time I've seen you in here" the Nurse said.

Cam just nodded.

"Let me get your contact information. Is anyone home right now?"

"My house mom" said Cam in a hoarse voice.

"Alright, let me take your temperature first before I do anything"

Cam was scared, he just wanted to go home so he could rest and get to the game on time.

She took out the thermometer and placed it in his ear until it beeped.

"101, let me call home" the Nurse said.

Cam was angry, but glad to be going home.

The nurse finally called Cam's house mom.

All Cam heard was "He's got a fever, can you please come get him from school?"

He started yawning, and zoning out while the Nurse was talking to him.

"Cam? Cam?" Cam heard someone calling his name.

It was Maya.

"Hey, I asked to go to the bathroom. Just wanted to check on you" Maya said with a smile on her face.

"I'm going home, my house mom is on her way" Cam said.

"Good!" Maya said, relieved.

Cam just looked at her.

She could tell he felt horrible.

He started coughing.

"I'll be over right after school!" Maya said.

Cam just nodded.

Maya left.


	2. Cam Is Home

Finally Cam's house mom was there to get him.

Cam got his things and she signed him out.

As they got into the car she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick this morning? I would've let you stay home".

"Maya made me go to the nurse. I was going to stay in school. I felt fine" Cam said angrily.

"Well, how do you feel now?" she asked.

"Fine" Cam said with an interruption of coughing.

"You don't sound fine" she said with a suspicious look in her eye.

Cam was silent for the rest of the ride home.

They got to the house and walked inside.

"Cam, go get something comfortable on and meet me downstairs" she said.

Cam did as she said and headed downstairs.

She had blankets on the couch for him and was waiting to take his temperature.

"I could've got them myself you didn't have to" Cam said.

"I wanted to!" she said.

Cam smiled and started coughing.

"Yikes. That doesn't sound good. Lie down"

Cam did as she asked and rested his head onto the pillow.

"Let me just take your temperature and I'll be out of your hair"

She leaned over and put the thermometer in his left ear and waited for a beep.

"101.6, that's pretty high. Do you need anything?"

"Can I play tonight if I get it down?"Cam asked.

" Haha, oooh Sweetie, you're not playing. You're not in school. You're too sick to play hockey tonight" she told Cam.

While coughing, Cam said "I have to play though, they're counting on me".

"I'll see how you're feeling around 4 and I'll decide. Does that sound good?"

Cam nodded and thanked her.

"Now, besides that do you take Tylonel or anything?" she asked.

"I do" Cam replied.

"Okay good. That will hopefully bring your fever down. Do you want soup or anything?" she asked.

This made Cam really miss his mom. But, he was glad he would be able to play tonight or could he?

Cam just nodded at her.

"Okay, give me a few minutes!"

Cam rested his head down and closed his eyes.

He could feel the sweat running down his face.

He woke up a little after and started coughing, hard.

His house mom ran into the room in a panic.

"You okay!?"

Cam answered when his coughing started to stop.

"Yeah, just letting some coughs out".

"You were asleep for a good bit of time. Feeling better?"

She ran over to feel his forehead.

"A little" Cam was lying, he felt worse than earlier.

"Yikes. You feel warmer than earlier" she said in a worried tone.

She leaned over and grabbed the thermometer. "Let me see if anything changed. Hopefully it's down, but it doesn't feel that way"

She was right. "102.2 now it's way higher. We need to fix this"

Cam felt a bad feeling in his stomach and jumped off the couch.

His house mom was confused then saw which direction he was heading.

"He is not playing tonight, poor kid" she whispered to herself.


	3. Cam's Not Happy

Cam ran to the bathroom and started puking his guts up.

"_This is not happening. I must play tonight. Maybe I can fake feeling fine and she'll buy it_" Cam thought to himself.

He finished throwing up and came back to the living room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed to do that I feel a lot better now" Cam said, lying again

"That's good. Maybe your fever will go down now!" she said with a smile

"Do you want to try this or do you feel like you won't be able to hold it down" she asked showing him the soup.

Cam said yes praying that he could keep it down.

He took little sips so that he wouldn't throw up.

He could still feel himself sweating.

"I'm going to do some work, holler if you need me"

Cam nodded.

Cam looked at his phone and the clock read 2:30

Maya just got done school. He had to show her that he was fine.

He sat up and kept one blanket on so it looked like he was resting.

His stomach started flipping.

He ignored it.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door.

"Cam! It's me!" Maya shouted.

"Come in" Cam said.

Maya opened the door and saw Cam sitting on the couch.

She ran over and sat next to him.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much." Cam said, lying to her also.

"See. I told you to go home. Rest is the best medicine" Maya said.

He tried to keep his coughs in, but he just couldn't.

"Still coughing?" Maya asked.

He nodded.

"How's your fever?" Maya asked.

"I think it's gone" Cam lied.

Maya felt his head.

"Eh. I wouldn't say that" Maya said.

"I'm playing tonight either way" Cam said.

"Your mom, Dallas and the team are going to let you do that?" she asked confused.

"Yup, if I'm better by 4 I can play, which is bound to happen" Cam said determined.

Cam's house mom walked in.

"Hey, Maya! Thanks for this morning. Cam would've stayed in school if it wasn't for you" she said.

"No problem. Cam says he's going to play tonight. Can I confirm that with you?" Maya said.

Cam got angry.

"It's 3:00, if he doesn't have a fever by 4 than he can. But, I don't have high hopes for that"

Cam got angrier.

Maya turned to him.

"I'm fine. See?" Cam got up and felt the feeling in his stomach again. "Oh no" he said and ran to the bathroom.

"Yeah, he's not playing. I'm going to call his coach right now. He's to dedicate but his health is too important" she said.

"I said that to him this morning!" Maya said.

Cam came back from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry honey, I have to call your coach. You're way too sick to play tonight. I don't want to risk anything" Cam's house mom said to him


	4. No Choice

"Yes Coach, this is Campbell's mother he's staying with. He came home early from school and he's been sick all day."

"We can't have a sick player on our bench tonight. Too much chaos. Tell Cam I made the decision he can't play tonight. Tell him to get better and I'll tell the team" his coach said.

Cam watched her talking and lied down on the coach.

Maya leaned over and stroked his hair. "I know you wanted to play"

"I never get sick. The team is going to be so angry" Cam said.

"No they won't. They'll understand" May said.

"No Maya you don't understand. They're going to think I'm faking" Cam said.

"Sssh. Don't get yourself worked up" Maya said calmly.

"Coach said get better and don't worry about missing the game" Cam's house mom addressed to him.

Cam started coughing and said "I'm letting them all down".

Maya and his house mom both told him "You're not letting anybody down. Everybody gets sick. Don't get yourself worked up, it'll make you worse"

Cam was disappointed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Maya asked.

"Make me better" Cam said in a sad voice.

Maya and his house mom frowned.

His phone lit up.

Dallas: "You really sick? Coach texted us see you in a few minutes"

"It's Dallas. He thinks I'm faking" Cam said to both of them.

"You can prove to him you're not when he shows up" his house mom said.

"Let me check your temperature first though because I haven't" she said.

"He felt warm when I felt him earlier" Maya said.

"It was up to 102 earlier. I really hope it's down" his house mom said to her.

Cam just lied there.

"I'll be right back. Going to the bathroom" Maya said.

"Okay" Cam said in a hoarse tone as his temperature was being taken.

"Thank God. It's down to 101.5" she said.

There was a knock at the door.

Maya stayed upstairs because she didn't know how to react.

It was Dallas.

Cam lied down so he could see he was actually sick.

He started coughing, by accident.

His house mom opened the door.

"Hello Dallas. Cam's over there. Don't get too close, he's got a high fever still" she said.

"Hey buddy" Dallas said.

"Shouldn't you be at the rink?" Cam said in his hoarse voice.

"I was just checking on you, making sure you weren't you know, faking. You look pretty bad" Dallas said.

"Yeah, my fever's pretty high" Cam added.

"Damn, get some rest. We won't let you down" Dallas said.


End file.
